One sided love
by Distant love
Summary: A feeling that he's been wanting to admit for so long to his beloved that he knows he can never have again because of him. Warnings: Some Violence!


**Author's note: This is all in michael's POV and please comment wether you would like to see a multi chapter of this pairing or just to review in general.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story as it is my first story on this fandom. **

**...**

**One sided love**

Chapter 1. A love no one will ever see

Michael sat in his chair at the round table playing with a black pawn piece in his hand, his eyes blank and clouded with deep thought as he waited patiently for a certain someone to return.

He knew he messed up and he knew he would always find some sort of excuse to why he messed up, but that's what makes it all the more better to give him a reason to punish the other now that he is almost fading away to nothing it still gives him a sense that he could still fight just a little while longer.

_He gave him a reason to want to fade away._

Footsteps can be heard coming from the corridor that connects to the meeting room as Uriel stepped inside.

Michael turned around and faced the man with an impassive look as he stood before him before getting down on his knees.

He listened to the petty excuse from the once archangel that is now a step closer to becoming a fallen angel if he were to rip off that one last wing.

_If_ he were to rip it off that is, but he just couldn't do it.

Michael had to admit that it was quit entertaining seeing Uriel in pain along with the small amount of hatred that he sees in those dark purple eyes of his every time he tried to plot something against that human boy that he came to love, but that is what makes Uriel keeps his distance from him while still being so close that it irritates him.

No matter how annoyed he gets by his presence, he still can't tear off that wing.

_All because of that feeling that he thought never existed inside of him._

Once Uriel finished speaking Michael sighed and stood up from his seat and stood beside Uriel who was still in his crouched position looking down at the hard marble floor already knowing his fate.

With his arms crossed, glaring down at the one winged angel with a look of disgust, michael brought up his leg and slammed the back of his foot down in the middle of Uriel's back sending the other angel into immense pain as he stayed completely still on the floor now on his hands and knees as he took the hit. Slightly shaking in pain.

But that didn't satisfy Michael.

He wanted him to feel the pain that he himself feels everyday.

A deep kind of pain that sears his heart everytime he has to see_ him_.

"You can't even do a simple task for me, yet you can do so for the twinning boy."

Michael said coldly, this time flying into the air and stomping down forcefully on Uriel in the exact same spot forcing him off his hands and knees leaving him laying their, groaning in pain with Michael balancing steadily on his back.

He still didn't feel satisfied and wanted to _hear _him in pain and their was only one way to do that as he felt rage enter his heart remembering that day.

_The day he ripped off his first wing._

"I'm your boss, not that human who dismisses the word of God!"

Michael shouted as he shoved his toe painfully, digging into his shoulder blade where uriel's wing once was earning Michael a satisfying shout of pain, yet still feeling angry as he glowered at the man beneath him who was now shaking even more from the pain taking it all.

"I guess you still haven't learned from your pass mistake now have you?"

Michael said quietly with a touch of coldness in his voice taking a step off of his back and walked around to the front of Uriel where he lifted up his head with his foot glaring down at him.

"Tell me Uriel, what do you think will happen if I were to tear off that last wing if yours?"

He asked as he patiently waited for a response.

Uriel un intentionally looked away from Michael for just the slightest moment which earned him a slamming of his face hitting into the hard marble floor, so hard that a crack formed that was immeidately covered by a small puddle of blood that slowly poured from Uriel's forehead laying their motionlessly.

"Hmm, I think I over did it."

Michael said with much indifference as he stared at the angel's unmoving body.

"What a sight to see, much less expecting."

With his foot, michael flipped over Uriel's body by pushing him from the shoulder and sighed when he saw the dried bloody mess that dirtied his face from the newly formed wound on his forehead, but that wasn't what bothered him.

"I deffinetly over did it, but he was the one who brought this upon himself afterall."

Michael muttered as he lifted up the unconscious angel over his shoulder carrying him eaisly like he weighed nothing and quickly flew out of the meeting room through the golden corridor.

"At least I know what he looks like when he's dead...in angel form I mean."

Michael said to himself unamused whilist ignoring the small tugging in his chest as he flew through several hallways, passing by angels that gave him odd looks until he found a vacant room, in an empty hallway.

Once he entered and made sure no one else was around, he closed the door behind and carefully laid uriel on the bed.

Once he got him setteled, michael took a seat on the edge of the bed watching Uriel with a blank look in his eyes as he slowly reached over and touched his pale cheek with the tips of his fingers running them gently over his smooth pale skin.

"You were such a beautiful angel at one time Uriel...such a pure angel that showed such loyalty to me that i thought maybe I could at least swallow just a bit of my pride and dignity just for you."

He said quietly with a sad smile that he knew nobody would ever see from him, not even Uriel, the one person he almost let inside when He removed his hand and pulled his knees up to his chest resting his head on his knees as he stared at Uriel and watched the wound slowly begin to heal.

"But now you became this one winged filth... Something that tore me apart because** I **was the one who did this to you."

He said quietly, the memory desperately tried to forget begane to flood his mind. Trying his best to hold back tears that threatened to fall from his face, but even through this he continued to talk as if he were trying to get this weight that he's had so long held inside his chest.

"But you had to be punished no matter how much i didn't want to and that very decision completely shattered my heart...because my one and only chance at showing love to you no matter how tabboo it was completely

_Slipped away."_

Michael muttered to himself quietly as he wipped away a single tear that fell down his cheek.

"and that's why I treat you this way."

He said as he uncurled himself from his sitting position with a sad yet hurt look in his face.

A look nobody will ever see other than the cold marble floor.

"Because i loved you so much that i couldn't tell you."

He muttered quietly as he stepped away from his bed side taking a couple of small steps backwards before he turned on his heel.

"Because it will always be my fault for hurting the both of us...especially you."

Michael slowly walked towards the door before casting a glance back at the angel who looked like he was in a peaceful deep sleep despite the way he ended up in such a way as he took hold of the door knob.

"That's why I hate you to the point i don't want to see you."

He muttered quietly and slolwy opened the door holding it open just a little longer as he stood by the doorframe with his back turned on the sleeping figure.

_"Because i can't stand myself."_

Michael said in a whispher before stepping through the door way and closing it behind as he leaned against it and stared at his reflection in the cold marble floor watching the warm tears fall from his cheeks, gripping at his heart that ached so much, because he knew he would never see him again if he were to disappear because of him no matter how much he doesn't want to see him, look at him, because deep down through that cold heart of his, he still loved him. Even if he did becoming a little psychotic after the punishment.

_That's why he couldn't bring himself to tear off that last wing._

"That's why i can never admit my love to you, my beautiful uriel."

He whispered quietly to himself as he wiped away the tears from his face and pushed himself away from the door.

"Anyways once i fade away, you will finally be free from me."

He chuckled humorlessly as he slowly walked walked down the corridor leaning against the wall.

"And you will finally be able to see happiness not with me...but with William Twinning."

He said with a near crack in his voice leaving back to the meeting room where he allowed himself to once more wallow in his self hatred til the day he finally disappears.


End file.
